


How Natasha found out

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [366]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswapping, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Natasha and Phil bodyswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Natasha found out

**Author's Note:**

> Phil stared at his own face and felt unsettled. How often was it that you get to stare at your own face without the use of a mirror or a camera? 

Natasha stared back at him with an equally unsettled expression on her- his- whatever- face. 

“We’ve got to fix this.” Natasha (in Phil’s body) declared.

“Of course we do. That’s why I keep telling you we need to head to R&D.” Phil (in Natasha’s body) said. 

“No.” Natasha crossed Phil’s arms. “You promised this stays with us. R&D doesn’t need to get involved. I don’t want them poking and prodding me and tell me they don’t know what to do next. They’re incompetent.” She huffed.

Phil sighed, - and if this whole thing wasn’t weird, then the Black Widow sighing would be the weirdest thing today - suppressing a groan. “Then at least let Stark take a look at the gun while Dr. Banner scans our bodies. We can’t do this alone Natasha.”

“I know that.” She sighed. “Stark is more insufferable than the whole R&D division, but at least he gets something done. I just think- someone’s coming.” In a split second, Phil’s body - meaning Natasha - tensed. She then turned to Phil who stood there motionless. “You have to hide.”

“Why?” Phil asked, he didn’t see the point of him hiding.

“How would you explain why the Black Widow is in your room?” Natasha asked him.

“Debriefing?”

“We live in a tower with nosy superheroes. You really think they’re going to believe that?” 

“Are you suggesting that the Avengers will think we’re sleeping together?” Phil asked even as Natasha pushed him towards the walk-in closet.

“Not immediately but they will start getting ideas and that’s one thing I don’t want them having,” Natasha reasoned, “They’re safest when they don’t have ridiculous ideas in their heads.”

“Look, Can I just-”

“No.”

“Phil?” Clint poked his head through the door and found Phil standing in front of his closet. “JARVIS told me you’re back. You didn’t even call.”

“Yes. I was going to, but Fury called to tell me that he needs me for debriefing in an hour. I just dropped by to get some files.” Natasha made a show of going to Phil’s desk to gather some scattered folders and files.

“What about Natasha?” Clint asked.

“Probably on her floor.”

“Oh. Good.” Clint said absently.

“You should probably see her.” Even on the carpeted floor, Natasha could hear Clint getting closer. “She probably wants to tell you something.” 

“Maybe later.” Clint _purred._  

Natasha’s mind was reeling. She’s not stupid. She knew that Clint had the biggest crush on their handler for the longest time, but was now really the time to magically get courage. 

She turned around to try and push him back, escape the room without hurting Clint’s feelings, but he was already too close. And in the next second, before she could do anything about it, Clint kissed her. 

Well, technically, Clint kissed Phil - which, hooray, because Clint finally did it, but boo, because the wrong pilot was in the plane. That’s when Phil decided to come out of the closet - HA!

“Clinton Francis Barton.” Phil grit out, making Natasha look like she was ready to skin him alive, which, okay. Points to Phil for that one. 

“You just kissed me.” Natasha said absently. “You just kissed Phil.” 

“I didn’t.” Clint said to Natasha’s body, then turned to Phil’s. “I mean, I did. but-”

“Oh my god.” Natasha whispered. “You’re going out. with Phil.” He turned a surprised gaze to Clint then to her body then back to Clint, but this time with a glare. “And you didn’t tell me?” She hit him over the head. 

“Ow. What was that for?” Clint asked her.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You led me to believe you were still pining over him.” Natasha pointed to where Phil was standing. 

“Wait, what? I’m confused. You didn’t know we were going out?”

“I’m Phil.” Phil (still in Natasha’s body) raised his hand. “That’s Natasha. AIM decided it would be fun to play with bodyswapping.” 

“Oh. Okay. Wait, is this permanent?”

“We hope not.” Phil said. “We’re hoping Stark and Dr. Banner can help us.” 

“well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go do that now.”

Clint got hit over the head again by Phil’s hand. “That’s for not telling me you were going out with Phil.” Natasha huffed.

“Ow.” Clint complained.

Natasha’s hand punched his arm. “That’s for kissing somebody else.” Phil added.

“OW.” Clint sighed and turned to both of them. “Can we just, Can we go find Stark so he can turn you back to normal before I turn black and blue?” He grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/142798049921/last-exam-of-the-term-i-finished-it-im-not)


End file.
